My idea
by bunnygirl2012
Summary: Want some amazing Kankuro/Kiba smut? Here ya go. Read on my dear yaoi fans, read on. ;
1. Chapter 1

It all starts with an idea.

The idea to go to a bar, the idea to have something to drink, the idea to do something I know I shouldn't, but I can't seem to help myself anyways. For some reason, however, these ideas always end badly for me and another person.

My latest incident all started with one of those ideas and I hurt someone I cared deeply for, all because I have stupid ideas and I'm afraid of commitment. What can I say I've always been the type of ninja to work alone; I have my puppets to keep me company, and they do all my fighting, and if there was someone else with us chances are they would be in the way . Besides, I may not want to admit it, but I don't want to endanger the lives of others, because I feel like being a reckless moron.

Anyways, on to my most recent stint of thoughtless ideas; this one, I think, should take the top prize of being my dumbest move yet. So, after finishing up my most recent mission early, which was a great success if I must admit, I decided I would stop in the leaf village to grab a quick drink and see some old friends. Right then and there, I should have known this was going to end badly, because really nothing good can come of me going into a bar alone in the leaf village.

As I entered the village, a quiet calm peace fell over me like a warm safety blanket, and I never felt this way when I returned home. Waving to the guards, I sauntered through the silent streets, drinking in my surroundings. It had been years since we, the Sand ninjas, had tried to destroy the village for Orochimaru, and I had to admit they had rebuilt rather nicely. When we had come back to make our sincerest apologies, I had volunteered my time and I made some new, long-term friends; maybe that's why I felt so peaceful here, knowing I had someone to have my back if need be. Out of all the people I met though, one person left the biggest imprint on me and that was Kiba Inuzuka. For some reason, I found him to be rather charming, adorable, sweet and the list could go on and on; it also helped that, he really wasn't that bad looking on the eyes either. The only problem was that he spent too much time with his damn dog, Akamaru. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with dogs, even though I'm more of a cat person, but the dog didn't really seem to like me and almost always growled at me while I was near him and his master. Oh well, the problem could be easily solved; just get rid of the damn thing.

Before I knew it, I found myself standing outside of the bar and I could hear the music coming from the inside. Smiling to myself, I gripped the door handle and walked inside. My nose was penetrated with the strong stench of all types of booze, but mainly beer. Pulling up a chair at the bar, I slammed my fist down on the old looking wood.

"Barkeep," I yelled at the back of the bartender, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Hold on a damn second. Can't you see I'm busy here?" The reply was gruff sounding.

"Yeah, but what can I say I'm just a tad impatient at times," I joked around slightly.

Sighing quietly, the bartender turned face me, and I quickly recognized the face of Kakashi Hatake.

"Ah, hello there Kankuro," Kakashi eyed me almost knowingly.

"Hey Kakashi, I would like a Long Island from Hell please," my words were soft and I stared down at the grainy counter.

"Coming right up good sir," Kakashi's response was immediate.

Watching him as he worked, my mind drifted around carelessly. Thoughts floated in and out of my head, and I couldn't seem to concentrate on just any one thing. Less than five minutes later, my long island was setting right in front of me.

"Enjoy your drink," Kakashi murmured as he turned away to help someone else.

As I sat there, I nursed my drink slowly, so I wouldn't get as drunk, as fast. While I sat there songs played noiselessly in the background, and people were talking rancorously. I have no clue how long I'd been sitting there before, three people walked in, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and most importantly Kiba Inuzuka.

"Well, well if it isn't Mr. Kankuro, the puppet master," Shikamaru said, as he clapped his hand on my shoulder.

Throwing a smile on my face, I turned toward the small group of guys. My eyes were instantly drawn to Kiba. His eyes were shifting around nervously, and he almost seemed to be a tad bit antsy. _Huh, maybe he's already missing his little pal_ _Akamaru_, I thought as I noticed his furry shadow was missing. As I continued to peer at Kiba, my mind was a whirlwind and I had trouble bringing oxygen into my depraved body. Words kept flying through my mind, but there was one sentence that was consistently there: Me and Kiba, naked together, in a bed, alone. It took all of my will power to just not jump him then and there, in front of everyone; normally, I had much more control over myself, but Kiba seemed to diminish that control.

Realizing I hadn't yet replied to Shikamaru, I tore my gaze away from Kiba, and looked the leader of the group in the eyes, and responded tersely, "Hey there Shadow guy."

"How have you been? It's been some time since I've seen you around here," Shikamaru's tone was polite and conversational. Unfortunately, it wasn't Shikamaru I wanted to converse with.

"I've been busy, thanks to my little bro Gaara. He seems to like keeping me on my toes," I shook my head almost sadly, trying to dispel images of Kiba writhing in pleasure underneath me. Damn that little dog boy for having such a hold on me.

"Hmm, that's a shame you should really come back to Konohagakure more often," Shikamaru had returned to his bored voice.

"Wish I could, I kind of like it here, nice and peaceful. Well, you all have a good time here and enjoy the first round on me," I turned away from the group and back to my drink.

"Thanks," the three of them said in unison.

They each ordered a beer, and Shikamaru and Choji walked away while Kiba stayed behind. He sat down on the stool next to me, and I became well to aware of him. Inhaling deeply, I caught a quick whiff of his scent, a slight dog smell mixed with sweat and a hint of cinnamon, maybe; it wasn't exactly the sexiest thing in the world, but it was kind of intoxicating. Kiba's body was tense, like he was nervous around me or something similar to that. There was a tightening sensation in my groin as I sat there watching him fidget slightly under the pressure of my gaze, and the longer he sat there the tighter my groin grew. My entire mind could only seem to think about making Kiba writher, and see how much it would take him to scream my name, over and over again.

Before I did something I could regret I stole my eyes away from the younger ninja. We sat there in silence, as we each stared intently at our drinks. It was quite some time before Kiba finally gathered the courage to speak to me.

"So, erm Kankuro, how have you been?" Kiba's voice was timid and shy.

"I've been okay, how have you been dog boy?" I asked confidently, almost off handily like I didn't care that much, when secretly I cared more than I probably should.

"Oh, I don't know to be honest. I've missed you," the young boy whispered, a crimson red coming up over his cheeks. Glancing at him from the corner of my eye, I caught the blush and my breath caught in my throat. I had never seen him more adorable, or vulnerable before; I was conflicted between wanting to protect him and conquering him for my own, maybe I could do both.

"Can't say I don't blame you, I'm quite hard not to miss really. With my handsomely good looks, and charming yet rather mysterious personality," I joked with him trying to lighten the mood a little. A small giggle erupted from his lips, and I beamed inside knowing that I had made him laugh. After that we lapsed back into a silence, neither of us sure what to say.

"Hey, Kakashi, can I please have a shot of whiskey? Make it a double will ya," Kiba said out of the blue.

Cocking my eyebrow at him, "You sure that's a good idea?"

Kiba just gave me a look that sort of said, 'I'm not sure, but I don't really care because I'm cool and sophisticated.'

"Whatever, hope you can hold your liquor," I muttered as I took a long sip of my Long Island.

As it turns out though, Kiba apparently cannot hold his liquor as well as he thought. Two hours and five shots later, Kiba was a mess.

"You know what your problem is," Kiba hiccupped as he shoved his finger in my face.

Sighing quietly I muttered under my breath, "Yeah, I'm an enabler."

"Kakashi, I want another shot please," his words were slurred together and I had a hard time understanding him.

"Yeah, lets not Kiba. I think you've had enough for one day, I don't want you to die from alcohol poisoning, or something like that," I muttered as I pulled my wallet out to pay for our drinks.

Attempting to stand Kiba stumbled and almost said hello to the floor with his face. Luckily I was able to catch the poor kid in time and he just kind of smiled at me.

"Thank you; you are the best friend a guy like me could ever have,"

"Yeah, I know I try. Thanks Kakashi, keep the change," I grunted as I supported a vast majority of Kiba's weight. To make things a tad bit easier for myself, I wrapped an arm around his upper torso, just below his armpits and pulled his arm around my shoulder.

Everyone stared at us as we made our way to the door. Just as I left the bar, I heard Shikamaru and Choji laughing, and I sighed quietly.

"Are you taking me home Kankuro?" Kiba asked as we made our way down the darkened streets.

"Nah, I thought I'd just dump in a random alley somewhere and leave you to the dogs, no pun intended," I grumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, that's not very nice of you. Will you stay with me please if you do that?" his voice was childish sounding, and I glanced at him quickly. He wore an almost sad and worried expression, as if he thought I'd actually be mean enough to do that to him.

"I was being sarcastic dude, I'm taking you home," I led him to his house, shocked I actually remembered since I had only been here once before.

"You are such a good guy, you know that? Will you stay with me tonight please, I mean just to make sure I'm okay and everything, or in case I need something,"

Once again I glanced at him; I didn't want to stop looking at his beautiful face, even though he wore the dumbest expressions thanks to the whiskey.

"Yeah, I guess I can stay with you for the night. Man, you are going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning, you know this right?" I asked, smiling to myself. I imagined myself rubbing his back as he spilt the contents of tonight's little binge into the toilet in the morning, and of me making him some coffee to help with the headache he was sure to have. As I thought of this, some part of my inner being was whispering, telling me that something like would never happen because Kiba might get the wrong idea.

"Yeah, I know, but if it means you staying the night with me, than it was really be worth it," He admitted softly; so softly, I almost didn't hear him.

My heart melted at his words and before I could think, my mouth was moving, "Oh Kiba, if you wanted me to stay with you, you should have just asked. You didn't need to get drunk to have me stay with you."

"Actually, I got drunk to help build up the courage to ask you to stay with me, to be honest," he confessed to me. I couldn't help myself, I laughed deeply. This boy was so cute at times.

When we finally walked up to Kiba's house, everything was dark.

"Your mom and sister aren't home are they?" I questioned curiously.

"No, they got sent out on some search mission today, so they probably won't be home for a few days," Kiba's response was almost immediate, and not as slurred as it was in the bar.

How convenient, I thought as we made our way to the front door. I had only been here once before and that had only been briefly to pick Kiba up, so I was amazed to see the inside of his house. Everything was neat and tidy even though the floors and walls were made of packed dirt. The house was pretty large, yet it had a homey, comfortable feel to it.

Kiba grabbed my hand, and led me to the back part of the house where there were some stairs.

"My room's upstairs," he explained as if I wouldn't have figured that out on my own.

This was not good, there was no way I would be able to be in Kiba's room, alone with him when no one else was around. It was taking all of my self-control now to not pull him in my arms and kiss him fiercely. Not to mention the poor kid was drunk, and I didn't want to take advantage of him; I mean really I may be a bad person at times, but not that bad.

"Kiba, I don't know if this is really such a great idea, I mean," my words were cut off when Kiba turned back to glare at me.

"You said you would stay with me you fucking asshole," Kiba pouted.

My jaw dropped as I heard Kiba swear for the first time I had met him. Then what he said finally sunk in, the little jerk called me a fucking asshole, to be honest I wasn't sure whether I should be insulted or proud that he actually swore.

"Besides, my room is right here," Kiba smiled as he opened the last door in the hall way.

Looking inside, the first thing I noticed was that it was a bit messier than rest of the house. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and there was trash all over the place as well. This is what my room would look like if Temari didn't force me to clean it at least once a week.

"Sorry for the mess, if I had realized you'd actually be coming over, I would have cleaned up a bit," Kiba said, as I slowly walked in. My eyes were drinking in my surroundings, so I could commit this place to memory since I didn't know when or if I'd ever see it again.

"It's okay, this is what my room would look like to, if I wasn't required to clean it," I answered as I turned slowly. When I looked at him again, he was leaning against his closed door staring intently at me. My pulse started to race, as my stomach grew tight as knots started to form.

"What is it Kiba? Do I have something on my face?" I teased somewhat.

"Kankuro, I really like you," Kiba stared at the ground as he said this.

Cocking my head to the side, I responded to him slowly, "I really like you too, Kiba. You're a nice guy and I think you're a great friend."

At that the younger teen stared at me, "No Kankuro, I mean I really, really like you," he paused there, as if gathering the right words for what he wanted to say next, "Kankuro I want to sleep with you," he declared to me with his eyes shut.

My heart stopped beating, and I became instantly hard. I'd been waiting to hear these words ever since I had met Kiba, but they had only come while he was drunk. Even though I can kill without second though, I would not take advantage of someone who was drunk, even if they were as sexy and inviting as Kiba.

Instead I decided to play dumb, "Well okay, I mean I hadn't planned on sleeping in the same bed as you, but first you have to get changed before we can go to bed."

The dog ninja lifted his head sharply at my words, and narrowed his muddy brown eyes at me, "Damn it, you idiot that's not what I meant. I meant I want you to have sex with me, I want to give myself to you."

Gaping at him, it was another one of those moments where I wasn't sure whether I should be proud or disappointed in his straight forwardness. One of the things that had attracted me most to Kiba was the fact that he was shy, and blushed when something naughty was mentioned; to me that was sexy, because it's the total opposite of what I'm like. However, with the new rash, outspoken, very forward Kiba, I kind of liked that too.

"You're drunk, Kiba, you have no idea what the hell it is you're saying," I muttered as I stormed to the door where he stood.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm telling you that I want you to fuck me. I don't care if I'm drunk or not," he argued.

"You might not care, but I do. If you were sober, you wouldn't be saying this," I retorted.

"Yes, I would be saying this, except it wouldn't be so crude," he whispered softly into my ear.

"Whatever, you'll regret it in the morning," I growled at him.

I reached for the doorknob, only to be stopped by Kiba grabbing my hand into his.

"No, I won't I promise. Kankuro, please for me," he pleaded with me softly. The younger boy pulled my hand to his mouth and started to kiss the back of it softly. All I wanted to do was groan, then turn him around and take him then and there, but that would be to crude. For Kiba it needed to be done right, somewhere safe and soft, like his bed.

"Fine, I guess if this is what you really want," I conceded, hating myself the moment I did it. To me, I was going against everything I pretty much believed in, just so I could make this young boy happy; not that I wasn't getting anything out of it, because I was but I still hated myself for it.

Before anything else could be said, Kiba's soft lips were being crushed into mine. Turning my mind off, I let my body take over my actions. My arms snaked around his waist and pulled the younger male to me. His tongue was probing at my lips, begging for entrance and I granted him that entrance by opening my mouth slightly, taking the passion of the kiss up a notch. Our tongues swirled around together, getting to know each other as well as possible. 'You shouldn't be doing this, you know, taking advantage of him like this,' an inner voice whispered. Knowing that to be true, I just ignored the voice and went back to focusing on my soon to be lover.

Keeping my arms wrapped around him, I pulled Kiba back to the bed with me. When we got there Kiba broke away from our kiss, to pull off his shirt and lay down. His body was evenly tanned and he had a nice set of abs that I just wanted to lick every inch of. As he lay there staring up at me, he smiled tantalizingly, and crooked his finger. Forcing myself to move slowly, I removed my shirt before I joined him on the bed.

"Damn, you are so sexy," Kiba breathed he ran his fingers over my smooth, bare chest. His fingers toyed with my nipple, causing it to harden and make me groan quietly. There was no use in me trying to suppress my noises, wherever he touched, his fingers would leave fire in their wake, causing my groin to jerk in reaction.

"I want to lick every inch of your body Kankuro," Kiba purred softly right before he kissed me again.

While we kissed, and our tongues fought to be in control, our hands roamed over the others body. His hands spent much time toying with my nipples, causing them to harden and grow taut. Before I knew what was happening, Kiba has stopped kissing me to push me over onto my back. After he did that he straddled me, so he was on top and this caused me to be semi-immobilized. Making good on his request, he began to kiss and lick my chest, sending shivers down my spine. Looking up at me, a devilish smile spread across his face and he winked at me. Unsure of what he was about to do, I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Close your eyes Kankuro," he commanded softly, and I did as I was told.

The next thing I knew, a groan escaped my lips as I felt his tongue dart down to lick my swollen nub. My breathing became shorter and heavier as he continued to tease, lick, bite, and caress my chest with my mouth. It got to the point where I was quickly approaching my peak, and nothing had really happened between us yet. Instead of him yelling my name, like I had thought, it was me yelling his; damn, how life can be so weird.

"Kiba, please stop," I whimpered softly.

"Do you really want me to stop Kankuro? I was just getting warmed up," His voice was husky, and a little rumbled.

"Please," I opened my eyes to see his face. His eyes were darkened with lust, and hooded with passion.

Snickering, he slid off of me, "I guess, if you insist."

While he had his guard down, I grabbed him around the waist, and tossed him onto the bed. Though I was doing my best to be gentle, he let out a little oomph.

"Now, I'm in control," I grunted as ran my hands down to his pants.

"You always could have had control," was his simple response.

Ignoring him, I quickly undid his pants and slid them all the way off of him, leaving him in only thin boxers. I pushed my way between his legs and stared hungrily at his well-toned body, and when my eyes landed on the spot I was most interested in, it was obvious he was as horny as I was. Sitting up slightly, Kiba seemed to almost attack the clasp of my pants with intensity. I knew what he wanted, so I pushed myself closer, allowing him more access. Almost as quickly as I had, he unbuttoned my pants and had started pushing them off of me, my boxers were included. In one swift move, though, I had stood and pushed my pants and boxers off, so I stood there wearing nothing. Just at the sight of me, a deep groan escaped from Kiba's throat.

"Kankuro, I want you now," he moaned.

Smirking, I crawled back onto the bed, but before I climbed between his legs, I pulled off his boxers, exposing his erection. Biting my bottom lip, at the moment all I could do was stare; he looked so scrumptious laying there on his soft white sheets.

"Do you have anything?" I asked huskily.

"Nope," He said before he leaned forward.

Kiba grabbed my hand again, and this time he put three of my fingers in his mouth. As his tongue gently rubbed against my fingers while he sucked on them, he stared up into my eyes. I didn't want to wait anymore, I just wanted to be in him and I have wanted this more than anything else in the world.

"That should be good," he informed me as he pulled my fingers out of his mouth.

"Good, now roll over and get on all fours, you know kinda like a dog," I grinned down at him. He glared at me before he complied.

When he did as I told him, his ass brushed against my erect dick causing me to moan. Inhaling deeply, I counted to ten silently in my head before I did anything. The moment I stuck one of my fingers in, Kiba made a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a moan. As I started to move my finger in and out, I realized just how tight he really was. Not wanting to hurt him, I moved slowly and had only added one more finger before he spoke.

"Damn you Kankuro stop stalling and teasing just please take me already," he begged quietly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, especially since you don't have anything," I whispered in response.

After I removed my fingers, Kiba turned around swiftly and his mouth was level with my dick. Since I had no expectations, I just watched him as he moved forward. His tongue darted out to lick the tip of my head, and the sensation sent shivers down my spine. Almost as if he noticed my reaction, he started to take my whole member in his mouth. Groaning, I wound my fingers into Kiba's soft brown hair and pushed him on further. Kiba's lips were soft against my erection and his tongue swirled around as he sucked hurriedly. My body was reacting on its own accord, and my back arched pushing me into him further.

It took what personal strength I had left just to tell him that was enough and he could stop or else I was going to climax.

At this Kiba removed his mouth and smirked up at me before he turned back around. Once again his ass was right by my dick and now I could finally have what I wanted: him.

"Ready?" I asked.

Kiba remained quiet and answered by pushing himself closer to me. Closing my eyes, I tried to reason with myself. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but now it felt like it was too late to stop myself. My hands made their way up his back to his shoulders, and grabbed them softly so I was touching him when I finally entered him.

"Now Kankuro," Kiba cried.

The moment my breath left my body, I swiftly plunged myself into Kiba, instead of prolonging the pain by slowly entering him. Once again Kiba made a sound that was a cross between a moan and loud whimper.

"Kiba, did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly. I rested my cheek on his back, while I kept myself in him.

"Just a little bit, but it's okay, right? Because that's to be expected your first time," he cried.

"I'm sorry Kiba, I can stop if you want," I said into his back.

"You stop and I'll kill you. Now start moving," he demanded harshly.

Gathering my courage, I started to move slowly. He was tight and it felt so good around my dick; now that I had started I really didn't want to stop. I removed my hands from his shoulders and moved them down to his hips. As I started to move faster, the friction grew and so did the pleasure, for both of us. I knew Kiba was enjoying himself, when he started screaming out my name and this only drove me on. Earlier when I had felt close to my peak, my body must have been tricking me because now I felt like I could go on all night.

"Touch me Kankuro," Kiba whined.

Heeding his request I moved my arm around his waist, and grabbed him tightly. I began to rub him in time with my thrusts, causing him to scream even louder.

"That's right Kiba," I growled as I thrust even harder. I could feel myself closing in on my peak, but I wanted to give Kiba pleasure first.

Our bodies were slick with sweat as we went on with this animalistic passion. I was happier right here and now then I had ever been before, and I doubted I could ever be this happy again. With that thought I felt myself teetering on the edge, about ready to give myself to the blinding ecstasy.

"I want you to cum for me Kiba," I grunted as I thrust once more before I slowed my furious pace way down.

"N—no, together.." he said breathlessly.

Staring down at the young boy with a new fondness, I picked my pace back up. Leaning over him, I nipped Kiba lightly on the back. This sent him over the edge, and I felt him coming all over my hand. That in turn sent me over the edge, before he was finished I could feel myself unloading into him. At the same moment we yelled each other's name loudly and very primal like.

"Good boy Kiba," I whispered more to myself than him.

After we were both spent we fell onto his bed together. On instinct, at least I believe it was instinct, Kiba cuddled up right next to me.

"Thank you so much Kankuro," he murmured right as a yawn overtook him.

"No, thank you Kiba," I responded.

"Good night Kankuro," Kiba yawned again.

"What no post-sex cuddle or round two?" I joked with him, as I watched him close his eyes.

"You exhausted me," he said.

"Oh, alright if you insist dog boy, I shall let you go to sleep. Good night, sleep tight," I whispered as I kissed him good night on the forehead, like a loved one or a lover might.

Almost instantly the younger male fell right to sleep, but I was restless and couldn't force myself to relax enough to sleep. As I watched him sleep, the most peaceful look fell on his face and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I don't know how much time I actually spent watching him sleep, but deep down I knew I would never sleep again if it meant I would get to watch him sleep.

I was beginning to feel almost as peaceful as Kiba looked, when he began to talk in his sleep. Never before had I heard of someone talking in their sleep, but well obviously it was possible. Deep down, in my heart of hearts, I knew I shouldn't listen, and to me it felt like I was eavesdropping, even though he was sleeping, but I was curious as to what he would say. At first it was almost all utter nonsense, on occasion my name would fall from his precious lips and I would grin. It seemed that he was arguing with someone in his dream because his words were angry and fast paced, and I was curious who he was fighting with and why. While he progressed into the conversation with the dream person, he became desperate and pleading. Further into the conversation, he said something I never expected or wanted to hear from someone, he said four little words that scared the shit out of me: I love you Kankuro.

Even though he was sleeping, and I was sure he didn't mean it, my body stiffened instantly, and not in the way it had earlier. I didn't want to lead the poor kid on, but I knew that a relationship between us would never work, because well mainly I worked on my own and I didn't want to endanger him. I would stop at nothing to protect Kiba, and something like that could cause a person to become reckless. I need to get out of here, I thought. The moment the idea appeared in my head, another thought was right on its tail. That's being cowardly and it'll kill him, a small voice said. My heart seized at the moment, because it was true, but it would probably kill him if he ever entered into a relationship with me.

While I lay there, I weighed the pros and cons of each choice. There were so many things to take into consideration, but it seemed that for every good I had, I came with two bad things to take its spot. After some time of weighing my options, I finally made up my mind even though I knew it was going to kill the both of us.

So I wouldn't wake Kiba, I carefully pulled myself away from his body and slid out of bed. Quickly grabbing my clothes, I hastily pulled them on not really paying attention. When I had finished dressing, I glanced around for a pen and paper so I could write Kiba a quick note. I searched around his room as quietly as possible, and found what I was looking for. Unsure of what to put, I decided to just be forward and let him down as easily possible.

Kiba,

Sorry. It's not you, it's me. I just can't handle a relationship right now.

Kankuro

Now the question was where do I put the damn note so that I know for sure he'll get it. Surveying his room once again, I decided that his dresser might be the best spot to put it. Setting the note there, I turned to face my young lover again. Tomorrow I was sure he would cry, and I wouldn't be here to comfort or protect him like I wanted. My self-loathing returned with a new vengeance because I knew I would be the cause of his tears. Returning to his side, I leaned down and kissed him chastely on the cheek for perhaps the last time ever. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply trying to remember his scent; the scent of dog, sweat and sex.

"I'm so sorry Kiba; I knew this was a mistake. I love you so much and that is why I must leave," I whispered hoarsely. I had to force myself to turn away from Kiba before my tears fell shamelessly down my cheeks; I walked out of his room for the first and last time. Never would I be able to forgive myself for this transgression. Never again would I be able to show myself in this village again. I was giving up peace and my friends all because I was a coward and couldn't handle the love of someone else. Maybe I deserved to be alone for the rest of my life.

As I walked out of the house where the teen slept, I steeled myself to not look back because I knew if I did, I would cave and go back to him. I really didn't want to live without him, but I knew for his sake, and mostly mine, it was the only way.

Like I said, it all starts with an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So yeah, my original plan had been to make this a one shot but I wanted to write another fan fiction (they are pretty easy) and I didn't want to think of another pair. I had wanted to make it different but oh well I guess, I hope this chapter is better than the first one. So without further rambling from me, I present to my readers Chapter 2 of My Ideas (Oh yeah, I obviously don't own anything either)

Enjoy

How does one survive heart ache?

The question kept passing through my numb mind ever since the night I had abandoned Kiba a few weeks ago. I had yet to come up with an answer, and honestly I was impressed that I had continued living as long as I have. Well, that is if you want to constitute what I did as living; since the night that I crushed my own heart, I had thrown all of my being into my missions, becoming a thoughtless, emotionless, killing machine. With every new mission I received, I knew that I should complete each and every one, but at times I became reckless, hoping for my own demise.

When I wasn't preoccupied with my missions I would spend all my time thinking about that unfortunate night. These thoughts alone would make me fall into a deep depression and I began to loath myself with such a passion, that at times it physically hurt. I couldn't stop picturing the young shinobi waking up in the morning to find me gone and my lame ass note there instead. If I had a heart, the mental image would be like stabbing a metaphorical knife into it, and twisting the sharp blade, over and over again. Hurting Kiba had never been my intention, but I knew that if he was to be with me, he would be at risk mentally, physically and most of all emotionally; in mind it had seemed logical to just leave him then, and spare him all the pain later. At the time though, I hadn't been thinking of the long term pain I might feel in the end, but if he was happy that made it worth it, right?

Currently unoccupied with a mission, my thoughts were turned only to the younger boy as I wandered the streets of my home in Suna. I wondered how he was, if he still thought about me, if he hated me as much as I hated myself. _Why must life be so cruel_, I thought miserably to myself. 'You brought this on yourself,' my conscious reminded me. Sighing quietly, I knew the voice was right; my pain was all my fault because I was incapable of loving someone. My life was slowly passing me by, and I didn't care in the least; nothing, except Kiba, really mattered to me anymore.

Since I had grown up in the sand village, I knew the town like the back of my hand, and this allowed my body to run on autopilot. Lost in my own little world, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and this caused me to run into a harried looking Temari. Only our shoulders collided, but for some reason this enraged me to no end.

"Watch were you're fucking going Temari," I snapped coldly at her. At the sound of my voice she froze and turned to look at me over her shoulder, a blank expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" she said, her voice as cold as mine.

"You heard me," I sneered.

Narrowing her topaz eyes at me, Temari quickly whirled her body around so she was facing me completely.

"Say you're sorry Kankuro," she growled loudly at me.

"Fuck you," I snarled back at her.

Those words seemed to be the breaking point because before I knew what was happening, I was being shoved to the ground in front of everyone on the street. The moment I was down, Temari was on top of me, her fists flinging wildly and colliding with different spots on my body. Knowing I could probably easily knock her off, I just laid there instead, letting her punch me. Every time her fists connected with my body, I listed a reason as to why I deserved to be hit; almost every reason had to do with Kiba. Almost as quickly as the beating started, it was finished and Temari was standing, rearranging her clothes. After she was done, she held her hand out to me to help me up and a peace offering. Brushing her hand away, I pushed myself up.

"What the fuck was that for?" I grunted, wiping my mouth. My whole body hurt from where my older sister had punched me.

Before she spoke she slapped me on the back of the head with most of her strength, "For speaking to me that way. You know better than to swear in front of a lady. Besides I've wanted to do that for some weeks, you know since you've been a jackass."

"Pssh, in order for me to not swear in front of a lady, there needs to be a lady and I sure as hell don't see any around," I muttered under my breath.

Temari cocked her head to the side and gave me a puzzled look which I returned with narrow eyes. After a few moments of trying to figure me out, she seemed to have given up and sighed at me.

"What is wrong with you Kankuro?" Temari asked, her voice sad.

"Nothing is wrong with me, okay? Even if there was I wouldn't talk to you about it," I growled, my voice not as mean as before.

"Why not? I'm you're sister, you can trust me. Besides, you know, it's better to talk about it than let it fester in your soul and turn you into a sorry bastard. Oh wait, it's a little too late for that," her tone was concerned, but slightly wary.

"Oh please, I highly doubt you give a damn about my problems," I retorted. I need to get away from her before I break down and tell her everything, because I knew she was right and I was tired of dealing with this on my own.

Temari heaved a heavy sigh, "I do care little brother. Actually both Gaara and I are worried about you. Ever since you returned home from the Leaf Village a few weeks back, you've become a completely different person."

Rolling my eyes, I turned away from my sister and started to walk, "Well I guess it just sucks to be you and Gaara then, because I'm not talkin' to either of you."

"That's what you think," she responded just before she grabbed my earlobe.

Tugging my ear sharply, she began dragging me off in the opposite direction I was going and towards the building that housed Gaara.

"Our Lord Kazakage has better things to do with his time than listen to his brother whine about his problems," I said sarcastically.

Temari sent another glare my way over her shoulder and gave my ear a rough tug, "Keep talking Kankuro, and I might just rip your damn ear clean off. How would you feel then?"

The look on her face told me that she meant what she said as a threat, and not as a joke. This caused me to immediately close my mouth and brood in silence as we made our way through the sandy streets of my home.

Within minutes we were standing in front of Gaara's desk in his office. When we entered, he was bent over the shiny oak desk going over a thick file of paper work, while muttering softly to himself. There were two guards standing in the room, one looked bored and stand offish, while the other shifted nervously every few minutes.

"You want us to do what?" the nervous guard asked fearfully.

"I will not repeat myself, now I would like you two to go," Gaara said dismissively, waving them away with his hand. Both of the ninjas bowed deeply before turning on their heels, exiting out the same door we had just entered. Gaara hadn't even looked up when the two of them left, or when they shut the door with a loud click. He also didn't look up when Temari approached his desk, to whisper to him softly.

Not really caring about what they had to say, I looked around the room taking everything in. I only came here on occasion to gather my missions from my brother, and then I would turn around and leave; never before I had actually spent any time to examine the room. Now that I had the chance to look around, I was kind of in awe.

The room was decorated in rich shades of reds and burnt oranges; the yellows were sparse and used mainly for the trimmings of things. An old oriental rug lay across the floor in front of the oak desk that Gaara used for everything. He had plush leather chairs pushed off to the sides of the room that could easily be drug out if need be. There was a soft, thick carpet below me and my feet sank in to it slightly; I was half tempted to take off my shoes to see how it would feel between my toes. As well, the room was much cleaner than I had expected of Gaara. Did Temari force him to clean too, or did he have someone to clean for him?

While my senses drank in my surroundings, I was for some reason reminded of Kiba. The very thought of him made my stomach tighten and I wanted to flee the room in hopes of running from my thoughts of him. _Ugh, what is wrong with me_, I thought bitterly. I had never been so afraid of my own thoughts before that night, and now half the time I didn't even want to think about anything, hence why I always threw my whole being into my missions.

"Kankuro," Gaara said gruffly, pulling me away from my own world.

Turning to look at him, I smiled ruefully, "Little brother."

"Grab a chair, I have a feeling this might take some time," he commanded softly.

"Pfft, not as long as you might think, you're not my therapist," I grumbled as I went and grabbed two chairs, one for me and one for Temari. Sitting down, I watched her smile at me but she made no motion to move towards the chair, instead opting to continue half-sitting/leaning on the side of Gaara's desk; no doubt they wanted to look like they had a united front while they addressed my 'problems'; this simply reminded me of how our parents used to act.

"So, I don't know what you guys are expecting but I'm not going to spill my guts to you," I informed them lamely.

Before Temari had a chance to start protesting or insisting I start talking right now, Gaara nodded and spoke softly, "I completely understand, however, Kankuro we are only here to help you because we love you and are concerned about you. I mean we can't force you to share your problems, so I guess if you really wanted to go you're more than welcome to. However, both Temari and I would really wish you'd tell what is bothering you, maybe we could be of some sort of assistance."

Temari gaped at his words and I only studied him intently; this was definitely not the little brother I had known some years ago. Only a few years ago, before Gaara met Naruto, he was a ruthless little ninja, and never would have offered to console me. Actually, he would have been apt to kill me for coming off as some weak ass, who could interfere with something important, so really I don't think anyone could blame me for not warming up to him right away. However, I had to admit we had grown far closer over the past few years, which was the only reason I was still sitting here and hadn't walked out during his little speech.

"Doubt it, no one can really help me with my problems" I snorted.

"You don't know that, maybe we could help you. Even if we didn't help physically, wouldn't you feel better just getting it off your chest and talking to us?" Temari exclaimed, obviously trying to control her temper so she wouldn't come over and start hitting me again for being stupid.

I had to concur with her on that point, talking to them about Kiba would make me feel better. Part of the problem, though, was how did I if I could trust them or not? I mean, sure they're family, but they didn't even know about my sexual orientation and they could spread my secrets to everybody in the village or use it as blackmail; I don't know what I would do if anyone found me, because I had no real intention of coming out of the closet to be honest. Not that anyone would really hate me, but I had a feeling if I told them the truth, things would really get awkward. 'You need to trust Gaara, and Temari they are family, they won't hurt you," a quiet voice said and I decided it was right.

Taking a deep breath, I stared at my two siblings levelly, "Okay, to begin with, I'm gay."

I had to give them credit, because neither of them seemed shocked, horrified or surprised or any other reaction one might have expected. All Temari seemed to do was heave a quick sigh of relief.

Unsure of whether or not I should be offended, I gaped at her.

"What's that sigh supposed to mean Temari?" I growled.

She shrugged and responded simply, "Well it's kind of a relief honestly. I was worried you might have killed someone you shouldn't have and you were beginning to feel guilty or something. There is nothing wrong with being gay Kankuro; it's nothing you should feel ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed you dumb ass," I blurted out.

"Well then, what is wrong Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

"I made a terrible mistake," I murmured quietly, holding back my tears.

"Oh my gosh, so you did kill someone, didn't you?" Temari cried out, and she received a sharp look from Gaara, while I rolled my eyes.

"Temari, I didn't kill anyone, okay? I promise, I would have confessed a while ago had I killed someone," I paused and turned away from my two siblings, ashamed of myself. Taking another deep, steadying breath I went on to finish my thought, "I did something much worse, I really hurt a person I cared deeply for, because I'm a cold hearted bastard incapable of loving another human being."

"How is that worse than killing someone?" Temari cried out expressively.

At this she received another sharp look from Gaara before he spoke, "Who did you hurt and how?"

"Umm, well when we went to help the Leaf village rebuild, I meant a Kiba Inuzuka. Do you guys remember him? He's the young dog ninja, and we became friends, really good friends" I explained quietly.

"Yeah, what about him?" Temari asked flippantly.

"Okay, so when I went was at Konoha, I stopped at a bar and ran into him and a few other people," I paused, trying to think of the best way to continue.

Gaara and Temari remained quiet waiting for me to go on.

"So, um Kiba got a little drunk, well not a little drunk but completely wasted and so I helped him home. Then when we got there, he erm well told me something and one thing led to another and I made a dumb move," I said cautiously.

"What did you do?" Gaara inquired quietly.

"I slept with him and then walked out while he was sleeping," I whispered, ashamed of myself more than ever. However, I did feel a little better now that I had told someone.

"You what?" Temari screamed, outraged.

"Why?" Gaara's voice was tense.

"He sleep talks, and he said he loved me," I whimpered.

Gaara growled and rested his forehead on the palm of his hand, "So, you've been a jerk this whole time because you had a one night stand? And the whole reason you had a one night stand is because Kiba said he loved you while he was sleeping?"

"Yeah, I know how incredulous this sounds but it's the truth," I cried out.

"Damn you, Kankuro I can't believe you took advantage of Kiba while he was drunk. You are such a jackass," Temari said angrily.

"I realize this and I do feel terrible. I wish there was some way I could fix this, because I know I hurt him and I never meant to," I defended myself weakly. At this point I could feel the tears building behind my eyelashes as I tried to keep them hidden.

"So than why don't you fix it?" Gaara demanded.

"Because I don't know how," I claimed.

"Yes you do. You go talk to him," Temari informed me as if I was an insolent child, and right now I guess I was kind of acting like one.

"What am I supposed to say, 'oh hey Kiba, yeah I'm sorry I hurt you, it was an accident all because you said I love you in your sleep.'?" I snarled furiously.

Temari stood up straight and moved so she was right in my face before she responded, "No, you asshole you tell him the truth, understand? You tell him how you really feel about him, because it's obvious that you love him."

Looking toward the ground I mumbled, "How do you know?"

"If you didn't have any feelings towards this guy, just sleeping with him wouldn't have been a problem and you wouldn't be beating yourself up right now. The fact that you hate yourself so much must mean you at least feel something towards him," she replied in a 'duh' voice.

"I don't know if I can, I mean what if he rejects me?"

To this Gaara was the first to answer, "Kankuro, why are you so afraid? I have seen you head in combat without any fear, and you went to fight Sasori without a second thought to save my life. What is it about this young ninja that actually makes you feel so afraid?"

I hesitated before I responded, "I'm afraid that I will hurt him—"

"Kind of late for that, I'm sure," Temari muttered undead her breath and I scowled at her.

"I didn't mean to hurt him! I panicked and made a dumb choice. Besides, I don't know how I'd survive knowing that Kiba was out there on missions and he could be killed and there was nothing I could do to help him," I exclaimed.

"Sometimes you have to put your heart on the line for happiness," Temari whispered softly.

"Maybe I don't deserve to be happy,"

Gaara tilted his head to the side at my statement, "Everyone deserves to be happy."

I looked at my siblings and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks, "I find that hard to believe.

"It's true Kankuro, you may have made mistakes in the past, but that's all behind you now and you can only change the future, not the past," Temari stated matter-of-factly.

"How can he ever forgive me though?" I expressed miserably. If I couldn't forgive myself, how could I actually expect the dog ninja to forgive me?

"By forgiving yourself first," Gaara said simply.

"I don't know if I can forgive myself though,"

"You never know if you don't try," Temari enlightened me.

Before I had a chance to respond, Gaara spoke up, "I want you to go to Kiba and make amends. And until you do that, I won't be giving you anymore missions."

My jaw dropped and Temari laughed at my stupefied expression.

"Are you allowed to do that?" I cried in shock.

"I don't know, but I'm Kazakage so I don't see why not," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not cool," I growled madly.

"I think it's a great idea," my older sister exclaimed gleefully.

Sighing, I looked around the office. I can't believe they were doing this to me, I knew speaking to them had been a bad idea, but still I had done it anyways; well, obviously this is what I got, no options except to face my problem.

"How soon do you plan on leaving?" Gaara inquired.

"Today, as soon we're done speaking," Temari responded for me.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Gaara spoke up, "That sounds like a great idea Temari."

"Seriously, you want me to leave today?" I barked roughly.

"Yes, we do," my family members said in unison.

"Fine, does that mean we're done here than?" I eyed them crossly, trying to control my anger.

"Look Gaara, he's ready to go make amends already," Temari crowed, with a fire in her eyes.

"Just be honest with him Kankuro, that's the best you can really do," Gaara advised me as I stood up to leave.

"Yeah, tell Mr. Inuzuka how much you love him and wanna make smooch faces with him," Temari teased.

Before I shut the door, I flipped Temari off and smiled to myself. While I walked down the hallway I could hear Temari screaming about how disrespectful I was being and this caused me to chuckle to myself.

I hadn't even left the building before my thoughts turned to what I was about to do. That night kept replaying in my mind, and I felt a tightening sensation in my groin. How could I have been such an asshole? Why had I gone against my own set of morals and slept with him? What is wrong with me? I had to set things right.

This time I would not screw up.

_**2 days later**_

It had taken me less time than I had anticipated to make it to Konoha, and I was walking through the gates for the first time in weeks. However, instead of feelings calm and peaceful, I felt jittery and depressed. Just as I was passing through the entrance, I felt two gazes falling on my back, and I glanced quickly at the guards to see them glaring at me. Gritting my teeth, I quickly sauntered through the curvy streets of the Leaf Village.

When I was about half way to Kiba's house, I saw a familiar face, Shikamaru Nara. Ducking my head, I tried to avoid him, but it seemed to be late.

"Hey Kankuro," he called out to me.

"Shit," I muttered before I turned to him.

As he walked up to me, I waved and returned his greeting.

"How have you been?" he questioned happily.

"Erm, I don't know okay I guess. How have you been?" I continued my walk toward Kiba's only to be followed by Shikamaru.

"Not too shabby. So, how have you been holding up since that night?"

With that question I froze and turned to face him.

"How do you know what happened?" I growled loudly.

He shrugged, "I don't know the details but Kiba has been a big mess, so I figured something pretty bad must have happened."

"Well, if he's a big mess than why are you asking me how I've been holding up?" I asked inquisitively.

Once again Shikamaru just shrugged at me, "Because I know you Kankuro, you wouldn't hurt him without feeling bad. It's kind of obvious how you feel about the mutt."

I gaped at him, "How is obvious how I feel about the damn guy?"

Shikamaru smiled ruefully, "It's in your eyes"

"My eyes?" I wondered aloud.

"Yup, now go set things right puppet boy," Shikamaru punched me playfully in the shoulder before he ran off.

Scowling, I once again continued on my way to Kiba's house. My body was on auto-pilot and mind was a million miles away as I thought about what I was going to say. There was so much I wanted to tell the younger ninja, but I had to make sure it all came out right because I didn't want to make things worse between us.

In no time I was walking up to Kiba Inuzuka's house; I took a deep breath and closed my eyes in attempt to calm myself down. I walked up to the door and just as I was about to knock, the door swung open. A female who looked similar to Kiba filled the frame and she looked menacing.

"Erm h—hel—hello," I stuttered.

"What the hell are you doing here you fucking asshole?" she bellowed at me.

I didn't even get a chance to reply before I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. Then I felt my feet leave the ground as I shoved down. What the fuck was going on?

"Hana, what in the hell are you doing?" Another female voice cried out in outrage.

"Getting revenge for my little brother," she snarled.

Her little brother? Kiba had an older sister? That was certainly news to me. Damn it, why is this happening to me? Oh yeah, because I'm a heartless bastard.

"Leave the poor guy alone, we have to get ready to leave," the other female voice said again.

"Get up you wimp," Hana spat at me.

As quickly as possible, I forced my sore body to get up. In front of me stood two ferocious looking women and I cringed on the inside.

"Hana, go get the dogs and we'll leave in a few minutes," the older female demanded of the younger one called Hana.

Hana shot me a glare before she stalked off to do what her mom demanded of her.

When the older women thought Hana was far enough away, she started to talk to me.

"You must be Kankuro. My name is Tsume," she said politely, her tone was conversational.

"Hello Tsume," I responded, my eyes on the ground.

"I'm Kiba's mother," Tsume informed me.

"Oh well, it's very nice to meet you,"

When she responded, I could hear the smile in her voice, "And you as well. I've heard much about you Kankuro; you seem nice enough for my Kiba."

At this my head raised sharply, "Even after what happened?"

Tsume seemed deep in thought and it took her a few moments to respond, "Well, even though you may have hurt him, he still smiles when he speaks, or even so much as thinks of you. Not to mention, the fact that you are here shows you have much integrity."

Her praise, I guess you could call it that, caused me to blush and I stared at the ground again.

"Erm thank you, I think," I murmured weakly.

"You're welcome Kankuro, and he's in his room," Tsume informed me as she walked toward the direction Hana had stalked off to.

When she left I walked inside and went right to Kiba's room. I wanted to just rush right in there and confess my feelings to him, but something stopped me when I got to his door. Instead of just bursting in there, I froze and rested my forehead on the door. Inhaling deeply, I had to think about what I was going to say and what might happen in the event of rejection.

After moments of just standing there, I opened the door as quietly as possible. My heart skipped a beat when I walked into his room because there was Kiba lying in bed fast asleep. I had never seen anyone look so cute, he looked vulnerable and at peace. He must have been talking in his sleep again because he whispered my name just loud enough for me to hear it.

"Oh Kiba," I breathed out quietly.

Right at that moment Kiba twitched, and I held my breath. Would he wake up? With this thought Kiba rolled over so he was facing me and he opened his chocolate brown eyes. At that moment my breathing stopped and I thought I'd faint; Kiba looked so sweet and innocent, like nothing bad had ever happened to him before.

"Kankuro?" He groaned.

"Yes Kiba?" I whispered.

"Is this a dream?" He questioned.

For almost a second I considered lying to him, but I quickly diminished the thought from my mind, I came here to make things right.

"No, this is reality, I'm really here," I responded softly.

At this the younger ninja seemed to instantly awaken, and he peered at me through narrowed eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kiba growled loudly.

"I came here to make things right,"

Kiba snorted and got out of bed. My breath became hitched as I noticed he was only wearing his boxers. His body was still slack from sleep and he was evenly tanned all over the place.

"Make things right for what? Oh yeah, after you fucking broke my damn heart for no fucking reason," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah that sounds about right but I did have a reason," I replied weakly.

The ninja boy walked over to me angrily and got right in my face, "Oh yeah, what the hell is your lame ass excuse you fucking douche?"

My jaw dropped at his words, "I'm a jackass."

Even though I was kind of angered at his words, I had an insatiable urge to kiss his gorgeous lips. Unable to ignore my urge I leaned into him and kissed him softly. At first Kiba seemed surprised and looked like he wanted to kiss me back, but instead he gave into his anger and slapped me. That son of a bitch slapped me!

I backed up against the door and looked into Kiba's fiery eyes.

"What the fucking hell? I'm so tired of people slapping me damn it," I growled more to myself than him.

"What are you blubbering about?" Kiba sneered at me.

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"Oh no, other than some asshole broke my damn heart," he scoffed.

"I'm so sorry Kiba, that's why I'm here. I want to make things better," I mumbled.

"Make it better how?" he barked roughly.

Instead of responding with words I gave into my urges and I leaned down to kiss him, again. This time instead of smacking me, he kissed me back deeply. My hands snaked around him, and pulled him closer to my body; I could already feel myself growing harder. One of Kiba's hands rested lightly on my neck and the other traveled lightly towards my waist. His tongue began probing my lips, demanding entrance to my mouth. Smirking, I let him enter and our tongues began to fight for dominance. I wanted nothing more than to take control of him and show him who the top dog was.

It seemed like he could sense my intention because Kiba pulled away and frowned at me.

"This is how you plan on making everything better?" He asked in a snarky tone.

"No, but in case I can't make things better and I never see you again after I leave, I wanted to kiss you one last time," I whispered.

Suddenly, all of his facial features changed becoming a hardened impenetrable mask.

"We shouldn't do this," He said mournfully.

"Yeah, I know that, this will probably make things worse" my response was weak.

A thoughtful look crossed Kiba's face and he shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. The question is whether or not you really want to do it, and if so is it worth it."

"Kind of, do you? And Kiba, I think you're worth everything" I said softly.

The features of his face softened considerably at my words, "Honestly, yeah I want this more than anything else,"

"Good," I smiled as we began to kiss again.

We began to move towards the bed, our hands roaming all over each other. I just wanted to rip his boxers off and stare at his lush, naked body. Kiba's hands felt amazing as they tenderly explored my unfamiliar terrain.

"Take your shirt off," he whispered against my lips.

I eagerly complied with his request and ripped it off with no hesitation. At the sight of my bare chest a moan escaped Kiba's swollen lips.

"You are so much sexier when I'm sober,"

Laughing, I attacked his lips again with a desire I hadn't felt for some time. Nothing felt better than to be in the arms of the one I loved and kissing him at the same time, well except maybe when he stopped kissing my lips and moved down to nibble softly on my neck. My fingers ran through his soft, tousled hair and I breathed deeply, he smelt like lust, anger and once again a hint of cinnamon.

His mouth continued on its decent to my chest. The younger ninja seemed to enjoy the taste of my body because he nibbled on every bit of exposed flesh. Shivers danced up and down my spine; I vowed to make Kiba feel this way no matter what it took. Dropping shakily to his knees, Kiba kneeled before me, like a servant kneeled before a king. The hands that were just roaming over my chest now began to fumble with the button of my pants, but for some reason he was shaking so hard that he had trouble unbuttoning them. To help hurry things along, I swatted his hands away and unbuttoned my black jeans and pushed them to the floor.

Now that we were both in just our boxers, we seemed unsure of what to do. Kiba looked up at me from his position on the floor, and he just grinned weakly before he began kissing my body all over again. This time he worked his way up ever so slowly, and I grew weak in the knees in anticipation of all the things that would come. Those lips of his wreaked havoc on me, every lick, kiss and love bite made me grow harder, and I just wanted to skip the foreplay.

When he finally made it to my mouth, all I could really do was kiss him and that was exactly what I did. My lips quickly found his and our kiss was rough, a mess of lips, teeth and tongue; our arms were wound around each other and it was almost as if we couldn't close enough. Unfortunately, this night just seemed like the first night, except he wasn't drunk so he wouldn't be hung over in the morning; I wanted things to be different, so I took control. I shoved him roughly onto the bed and quickly straddled him, digging my knees into his sides. He grunted softly and I just smiled before I leaned down and started sucking on his neck. For some reason, unbeknownst to me, I decided to bite him hard enough to draw blood, and then when the crimson droplets began to form and stain his bronzed skin, I licked them with my tongue and sealed it with a kiss, to make it all better. After I was done 'cleaning' his neck, I decided that I would finally lick every inch of Kiba's torso, and I would take my sweet time doing it.

First I started with his upper torso. I kissed my way down to his left nipple and began to massage it with my tongue until it grew hard. After it was hard enough for satisfaction, I began to nibble and suckle softly; all the while Kiba is making sounds in the back of his throat. When I grew bored with the left one, I moved on to the right side and repeated my actions again. When I was fully satisfied that his chest area was taken care of, I moved down to his navel.

Unable to help myself, I licked almost every inch of available skin; kissing him like this was so delectable and fun. However, as fun as this was there was one thing I wanted to spend far more time with. Moving off of Kiba's hips, I wedged myself between his knees and smiled at him.

"Having a good time?" I questioned.

Before he had a chance to respond, I was tearing down his boxers to expose his throbbing erection. Kiba's very tempting, sumptuous naked body lay before me, just like I wanted; it should almost be against the law to look this good. Unable to control myself any longer, I leaned down and ran my tongue over the head of his member; he tasted so good, better then I imagined. Wanting to taste more, I licked all the way to base of his shaft and back up, and then I took his whole dick in my mouth. When I looked up at Kiba, the expression on his face was filled lustful passion and this drove me on.

I began to move my head, up and down while my tongue swirled around his head. My teeth gently scarped the sides of his member, driving Kiba wild making him groan loudly; the louder he grew the faster I went, and I watched as he began to writher. However, the moment he called out my name, I stopped and removed my mouth. The look on his face went from lustful, to pissed in a mere second, but before he spoke I held my hand up.

"You want to be on top?" I asked simply as if it was no big deal, but for me it kind of was because I was giving up control.

His eyes bugged out, but he nodded eagerly and sat up so we could change spots. Sighing heavily, I rolled over on my stomach and got on my hands and knees. All of a sudden Kiba's soft hands were softly rubbing my back, trying to help me relax.

"It doesn't hurt that long. Do you want me to stretch you first?" He asked, trying to be nice.

I knew he just wanted to start now, so I only thought momentarily, "No, just do it, I'm ready."

Instead of responding verbally, Kiba just pushed himself up near my entrance. Tightly gripping the white bed sheets, I braced myself as Kiba entered me inch, by torturously, delicious inch. At first it kind of hurt, even though his dick was wet from my saliva, but as he began to slowly move the pain began to mingle with a slight pleasure. Ever so slowly, Kiba began to build his pace and he grabbed my hips to help keep him steady; while he was gripping my hands he began to rock them with his tempo, encouraging me help him slightly. Sweat began to form over my body as the pleasure rose, and my own erection began to beg for attention.

"Touch me Kiba," I whimpered, those were pretty much the exact words that he uttered to me when I took him.

Wanting to please me too, Kiba reached around and grabbed my aching dick. His hand began to move in time with his thrusts and he grunted softly. The feel of his hand on me sent me into a sensory overload and I began to say his name. Everything felt so much better now, the feel of the sheets beneath us, the feel of him thrusting in and out of my body, the feel of his soft hand moving on my shaft. Even though I didn't want to be done, I could feel my body begin to quiver as I began the final part of my trek to my peak; Kiba must have been closer because he increased his pace almost tenfold.

Within moments of his increased pace I could feel Kiba begin to empty himself into me. I didn't want this to be over yet, but with the feeling of Kiba finishing inside of me pushed me over the edge. Kiba kept rubbing me even as I came all over his hand, and he didn't stop until I was finished. By the time I finished with my climax, Kiba was completely spent and lounging on my back.

"Done?" He questioned softly. All I could manage was a small nod.

With that Kiba removed his dick and collapsed on the bed; without him in me anymore all I felt was empty inside. When I fell next to him on the bed, Kiba swung a hand over my sweaty chest.

"Damn, that was great. And that's not how you planned on fixing things?" He mused aloud.

Glancing over at him, I looked into his eyes, "No, I had something else in the mind."

Kiba just nodded at me, "Before you tell me what your original plan was, can I ask you something?"

"You just did,"

"No, I mean a real serious question,"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you leave me in the first place?"

I went still and held my breath for a second, "Well, that night you were talking in your sleep and you said something that really freaked me out."

Kiba sat up and looked down on me, "What did I say?"

"You said that you loved me,"

"I said that I loved you and you ran because of that? That's it, you're sure?" His tone was curious instead of mad, like I had expected.

"Yeah, why else would I have left?" I questioned.

Laughing, he rest his head on my chest, "I thought you left because I was lousy in bed or something."

"What? No, you were amazing Kiba, I wouldn't leave because of that," I growled.

"Well, your note wasn't specific and I didn't know what I said in my sleep," he grunted.

"I really am sorry about that," I whispered.

"It's old news, so how did you plan on making things better?" He inquired.

This time I was the one to sit up, and looked him straight in the eyes, "By telling you the truth, and the truth is that Kiba Inuzuka, I love you."

He sat up hurriedly, "Really you mean that?"

I just nodded, unable to speak at the moment. The excitement he felt lit every feature on his face and he threw his arms around me.

"I love you too," his response was loud, happy. Crushing his lips to mine, he fell on the bed, taking me with him.

"How about that post-sex cuddle I owe you?" Kiba teased.

Grinning, I threw an arm under his shoulders and he laid his head back on my chest. For the longest time the two of just laid there wrapped in each other's arms and just talked. We chatted about everything, and nothing, how our relationship would and wouldn't change things. After some time I noticed that he was rubbing his head into my chest rather hard.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Rubbing my scent on you," he responded.

"Why?"

"To mark you as mine,"

"Okay then," I said as I yawned.

"You should go to sleep, I'd understand if you were tired," Kiba spoke softly, a mere whisper.

"Mm, yeah, good night," I murmured as I closed my eyes.

This time I was the first one to fall asleep.


End file.
